


Five Conversations with Jack that Surprised Jim (and one that never happened)

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Backstory, Multi, Threesome, canon character death, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things were a little more complicated with Jack than Jim told Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Conversations with Jack that Surprised Jim (and one that never happened)

_Conversation #1_

"I thought I told you to get rid of the earring, Slick," Pendergrast said a couple days later. "And get your foot off my dashboard."

Jim smirked and didn't move. "You also said you didn't want the bad guys to get the wrong idea."

Pendergrast looked over at him sharply and Jim met his gaze with lazy-eyed challenge.

"Meaning they'd have the right idea?"

Jim shrugged. "Meaning whatever you think it means, buddy."

"Hmm..." Pendergrast turned his attention back to the traffic. Jim was just congratulating himself when Pendergrast added, "You know, I'm trying to decide if I'm supposed to deck you now or just run back to Banks to tell him I won't work with a fag."

Jim dropped the smirk and frowned. He didn't like Pendergrast reading him so easily. "You saying you're okay with it?"

"I don't care if you wear a tutu at home and fuck the entire Jags team every night, Slick. That's your business. But what you do at work is my business." Pendergrast reached out and tugged at Jim's ear. "Lose the damn earring."

Jim jerked his head away and stared sullenly out the car window. Damn it! He reached up and rubbed away the lingering sensation of Pendergrast's fingers on his earlobe.

***

 

_Conversation #2_

The cabin door slammed open and four men came out carrying bags that they tossed into the van parked out front. They hurried back in. Something had spooked them.

"Shit! Back up's not going to get here in time." Jim tensed and pulled out his gun. He had to stop them.

Pendergrast caught him by the arm. "Hold on. They're carrying a lot of firepower there. Are you sure you don't want to wait?"

"You do what you have to," Jim said contemptuously, "but I'm not letting them get away again. They killed three people during the bank robbery and I'm stopping them now."

Pendergrast just nodded and pulled out his own gun. "What do you need me to do?"

Jim looked at him in surprise. "I thought you were the cop with all the experience."

"I am and don't you forget it. But I've only been in three firefights in eighteen years. You're the one with the combat experience here. I'll follow your lead."

Jim nodded. It would be easier with Pendergrast's cooperation. He just hoped the guy could handle it. "Work your way over to that side. Use those trees for cover. Wait for me to get in place before you start firing."

"How will I know when you're ready?"

"You'll hear the gunfire," Jim said abruptly, mind already occupied with mapping out his route to get closer. There would be one tricky spot when he'd be in plain sight, but the criminals were more worried about loading their getaway van.

He was already moving off when Pendergrast called out quietly behind him, "Just remember we arrest the bad guys, Slick. We don't take them out."

If Jim hadn't already been in combat mode, he would have laughed. This guy just had to be a smart-mouthed asshole no matter what.

***

 

_Conversation #3_

After the Spinoli arrest, Jack insisted on buying a round to celebrate. It wasn't every day they managed to arrest someone that high up the Mafia food chain and Jack was high on adrenaline. He dragged Jim to Kelly's and sat down at a booth in back, still talking a mile a minute about the operation. Jim grunted and nodded during the pauses and sipped his drink. With any luck, he'd get away with just buying the second round and then he was out of here.

Jack finally stopped and frowned at Jim. "Mind if I ask you a question?"

"You can ask," Jim said unhelpfully.

"What's with the attitude? We've been partners for three months and you still act like you hate my guts."

"I don't."

"Could've fooled me. And the way you disrespect Banks I'm surprised you still work here."

Jim shrugged. "I have a problem with people in charge ordering me around and then fucking me over. It's happened to me before."

"I heard about Vice, but the Cap is a straight shooter. He backs his people up."

Jim nodded. He'd figured that out himself. Banks was one of the good ones. He picked up his drink.

"So maybe you could cut us some slack here."

Jim just looked at him over the rim of his glass and didn't say a thing. Pendergrast's eyes widened as he got it.

"What, you mean me? I'm going to fuck you over? Listen, I'm just some poor slob running around after you trying to keep you from getting us both killed."

"And that's the problem right there," Jim said. "I'm a good cop but, unless it's a fight, you act like I can't tell my ass from my elbow. I'm not the fucking brawn to your brain, _partner_."

"Then stop acting like it," said Pendergrast, but he was looking thoughtful. "It wouldn't hurt you to listen once in a while."

"I do listen... when you're right. But sometimes you aren't and you won't listen to me. You shove your eighteen year's experience in my face. It's like you think you're my dad or something."

"Your _dad?_ Fuck you, Ellison." The outrage on Pendergrast's face was hilarious.

"Relax. He's still a good looking guy. Sharp dresser." Jim sarcastically saluted Pendergrast with his glass. Pendergrast looked slightly less pissed off. Slightly. "You don't really look like him. Maybe a little around the jaw line. It's more the attitude, like you think someone's a moron just because they see things differently than you do."

"I'm not your fucking dad, Slick. Get over it."

Jim glared back at Pendergrast, then turned his head away to stare at the other inhabitants of the bar. They sat there silently, nursing their drinks. He was surprised a few minutes later when Pendergrast spoke up.

"You may be right. It's not easy getting older with younger guys like you coming up behind me. Sometimes it's like all I've got to bring to this partnership is my experience. So I've been coming on too strong with it. I get that. But if I don't push, you blow me off."

"So ask for a new partner. Three months is long enough to know if something's going to work out."

"Nope," said Pendergrast cheerfully. "I like the partner I got."

"Yeah, bullshit," Jim snorted. "We're just partners because Banks put us together."

"Not any more, Slick. The Cap already asked me two weeks ago if things were working out and I told him you were a good cop. You may look and act like a punk, but when it counts you've got the right stuff."

Jim stared at Pendergrast suspiciously, but the smile seemed genuine. Pendergrast meant it. Jim dropped his eyes down to his drink, not wanting to admit that the compliment had him flustered. "Thanks... Jack."

Okay, maybe he'd better stop drinking now before he got maudlin or something.

"So," Jack said casually. "I'm having a barbecue at my place this weekend. You should come and meet my girlfriend. Just make sure you dig up some clean rags for the occasion. She's a lady."

Giving Jack the finger felt familiar, the easy grin that went along with it was new.

***

 

_Conversation #4_

Jim pulled up to Jack's place and turned off the ignition. "Door to door service, folks."

"If you're looking for thanks, forget it. It's your own fault for not letting me drive my car," Jack said cheerfully and slid out the passenger side door.

Emily rolled her eyes and smiled up at Jim. "Thanks, Jim. I was a little worried there. Yes, yes, Jack, I'm coming."

"Don't mention it," Jim said, giving her a soft smile in return. "Any time."

Emily let Jack help her out. Jack stuck his head back in the truck door. "Hey, come in for a drink."

Jim grimaced. "I don't know, Jack. It's kind of late..."

Jack wasn't having any of it. "Are you kidding me? The night is young. We had to wear these monkey suits and Emily bought herself a new dress just to watch that prick Kolman get Cop of the Year. Let's have a little fun so the evening doesn't end up a total waste."

Jim started to protest, then shook his head and gave in. When Jack was in this kind of mood, there was no arguing with him. He set the truck in park and got out, then he followed Jack and Emily up the driveway and into Jack's house.

Jack was already at the bar, pulling out bottles. "What'll you have, Slick?"

"Just a beer," said Jim.

Jack waved at the kitchen door. "You know where they are. What's your poison, baby?"

When Jim returned, beer in hand, Jack was just putting on some music. The sound of Frank Sinatra crooning filled the room. Emily groaned. "Not tonight. Please, Jack, put something else on."

Jack and his Sinatra. Sometimes Jim suspected Jack thought of them as his own Rat Pack, with Emily playing the part of Shirley MacLaine or Angie Dickinson. Jim had better be Dean Martin though and not Joey Bishop. Just for a second he thought of Banks and snorted into his beer. Yeah. Not going there.

"What are you laughing at?" Jack asked suspiciously. "Not Sinatra."

"Nothing," said Jim, grinning. Jack liked a joke a little too much sometimes and this was one he'd get way too much mileage out of.

"I swear you youngsters have no taste," Jack said. "Sinatra is the king and he always will be." He held out his hand to Emily. "Come on, baby, let's dance."

Emily's reluctance only lasted a few seconds before she let herself be persuaded. Jack was a good dancer and the two of them frequently went out dancing. Jim settled himself down on the sofa to watch. They looked good together.

Jack noticed him looking and stopped dancing. "Hey, Slick. Don't sit there all alone. Come join the party."

Jim laughed and shook his head, but Jack whispered in Emily's ear. She smiled up at him and held out her arm to Jim.

"Please, Jim," said Emily. "Dance with us."

Jim rolled his eyes. "You guys are wasted." But he got up and went over to them. There was some confusion as arms bumped but Jim ended up putting his around their waists and both Jack and Emily put their hands on Jim's back.

"Show us some of your fancy moves," Jack joked.

With three people their dance was more of a shuffle than anything else, but it was warm and friendly. Jim leaned his head down lightly against Emily's hair and Jack echoed him on the other side.

They danced through two songs, while Jim enjoyed the sense of belonging. He liked Emily and envied Jack a little. Maybe he ought to put some effort into finding a steady girlfriend himself. The four of them could hang out like this more often.

The song ended and Jack winked at Jim before he dipped Emily with one arm. She shrieked in mock fear and laughter while clutching at both of them. Jim grinned, dropping his arm as if to let her go but caught her again. She slapped at his shoulder. "Bastard! Both of you."

"Aw, honey, we'd never hurt you," Jack said and swung her back up into a kiss.

Jim watched, amused, as the kiss grew more enthusiastic. He would have stepped back to give the couple some space but Jack's grip tightened, so he stayed there, feeling more and more like a third wheel. It was probably time to go anyway. Leave the two of them to what looked like the beginning of a pretty spectacular night for Jack.

Jack broke off the kiss and turned his head to Jim. "Isn't my baby gorgeous?"

Emily quirked an amused eyebrow at Jim, her expression expectant. Her lips were bee stung from the kiss and her eyes shone. Jim thought she'd never looked more beautiful.

"She sure is," Jim acknowledged gallantly. "Listen, I should go..."

"Hey," said Jack. "You don't compliment a lady and then walk out on her. That's insulting. You don't want to insult Emily, do you?"

"Of course not."

"Then show her you think she's beautiful, Slick."

Jim frowned, confused, until Jack's hand slid up to grasp the back of his neck. Jack tugged gently. "Go on, Slick. Show her."

Emily looked shocked for a second, then licked her lips and looked up at Jim with a sultry gleam in her eyes. This is a really bad idea, Jim thought, but Jack's grip had already pulled him in too close and their lips touched.

Emily sighed softly and opened her mouth to him. The attraction that Jim felt for her and had always denied because of his loyalty to Jack flared up and Jim found himself responding. Emily swayed forward against his body and Jim pulled her in closer, heat stirring in his guts. Jack was right there holding them, one hand cradling Jim's neck, the thumb sweeping gently back and forth along the sensitive skin below Jim's ear. It was permission and blessing and... Jim shivered and kissed Emily harder.

The kiss ended and Jim opened his eyes. Emily looked just as dazed as he felt. Their eyes met and held for a moment before Jim wrenched his gaze away to look at Jack. His face was flushed and his eyes glittered. Jack was turned on.

"What are we doing here?" Jim asked, suspecting but wanting to be absolutely clear.

"Whatever we want, Slick. You two are my favorite people in the world. I just want to make you both happy."

"I didn't know you were a swinger," Jim said.

Jack smiled. "There's a lot you don't know about me. Yet." Then Jack was leaning forward and Jim caught a quick glimpse of Emily's unhappy face just before Jack's mouth was on his. He tasted of scotch, cigarettes, and the faint waxy flavor of Emily's lipstick. To Jim's surprise, his body responded with a sexual awareness of Jack that was almost as strong as with Emily. That was when Jim knew that he would spend the night with them.

Until Emily broke the embrace, pulling sharply away. "I can't. I'm sorry. I can't do this." Not looking at either of them, she turned and hurried out of the room.

Emily's absence broke the mood. Jim dropped his hands and stepped back. Jesus Christ, what had he been thinking?

"I think I'm in the doghouse," said Jack ruefully. "I really thought she'd go for it. I know she likes you."

"Guess she's not a swinger."

"I just thought... the three of us have fun together, why not, you know? Guess not."

"I should go."

"Probably a good idea."

Jack walked Jim to the door. Jim stood there with his hand on the doorknob, oddly reluctant to go.

"Jim..."

Jim turned and Jack was right there in his face. Jim thought, he's going to kiss me again, and he tensed up. That was wrong. Not without Emily there between them. But Jack just gave a crooked smile and pulled him into a tight hug. After a second, Jim hugged him back. There was a brief moment when Jim was very aware of Jack's body against his, before he firmly repressed it.

They stood there silently until Jack sighed, "Christ, I am so drunk." Jim huffed an amused agreement.

Jack let go and said, "See you tomorrow, Slick." There was just the faintest question in the statement.

Jim nodded firmly. "Definitely, partner." He couldn't help adding, "We'll compare hangovers."

"That," said Jack, looking relieved, "is one competition I'd be willing to let you win."

"Bastard," said Jim without any heat.

"Asshole."

"Jerk."

"Go on, get out of here," Jack said quietly. "Punk."

Jim turned the knob and walked out. He drove back to his place mechanically, feeling the whole way that he'd left something unfinished behind him. It was just one of Jack's crazy ideas, stupid and dangerous, but still... Jim almost wished Emily had stayed.

***

 

_Conversation #5_

After finishing up that awkward conversation with Emily, Jim drove back to Jack's place. Jack's car was parked crooked in the driveway. Jim sighed. This was going to be fun. He grabbed a box from the truck bed and headed in.

Jack was standing in the middle of the kitchen, sucking on a beer. He didn't acknowledge Jim as he came in and dropped the box on the kitchen table. Jim got himself a beer and opened it while watching Jack.

"I'm sorry about Emily," Jim said.

The lines on Jack's face were deeper than usual. He looked much older than he had an hour earlier when he'd been excited about the move. "Hell of a birthday present, don't you think? Hi, honey, I forgot your birthday but better late than never."

"Jack..." Jim said uncomfortably.

"I should have known. What woman forgets her boyfriend's birthday? That should have tipped me off right there." Jack's face crumpled. "Fuck!" He turned and hurled his beer bottle into the sink where it shattered. Then he stalked off into the living room.

Jim stared after him and decided Jack needed a moment to himself. He occupied himself with getting the broken glass out of the sink so Jack wouldn't have to deal with that.

Out in the living room, everything was quiet. Jim grabbed a fresh beer and carried it out. Jack was sitting on the sofa, face in his hands. When Jim came in, Jack straightened up and cleared his throat. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it," Jim said as he sat down next to Jack and handed him the beer. "I know things suck right now, but it'll be okay."

"I love her, Slick. I can't believe this is happening."

"I know, Jack."

Jack fell silent, picking at the label on his bottle, while Jim tried not to fidget. This was hitting his partner hard.

"I knew something was wrong," Jack admitted. "I was hoping moving in would fix things, give us more time together. Guess she had other plans."

"Maybe you can still work things out," Jim suggested.

"Maybe," Jack said slowly. "Maybe not. Emily's been distant for a couple of months now. Ever since that night... You ever think about that night, Slick?"

Jim winced. He didn't want to think that he was responsible for them breaking up, but Emily had been acting more flirty around him. God, he hated this.

"Because I do," Jack continued. "Things really clicked and the three of us... it would have been good. I would have taken care of both of you. But Emily, she doesn't like to share. Hell, maybe she knew."

"Knew what?" Jim asked.

"That I had feelings for you."

Oh, God. "Jack, you don't mean that. You love Emily."

Jack looked up. He looked miserable. "It's possible to love more than one person, you know."

"Don't."

"Why not? I've lost Emily. You're all I have now."

"I know we joke about the earring and all, but I'm pretty much straight."

"'Pretty much' leaves some wiggle room, Slick. You can't tell me you weren't into it."

"Okay, I was," Jim admitted reluctantly. "But it was both of you. I guess I just wanted to be a part of what you had."

"You don't want me without Emily," Jack said dully. "I guess I can't blame you. I wouldn't want me either."

"You're my friend, my partner. You matter a lot to me," Jim said, "But I can't do this."

"You're sure about that?" Jack's expression changed to a look of determination and muted excitement. Jim knew that look. Jack the gambler was risking it all on the long shot. He wasn't even surprised when Jack lurched forward and kissed him. The kiss was desperate and insistent and nothing like the last one. Jim hurt for Jack and so he kissed him back, tenderly and without passion.

Jack pulled back and rested his forehead on Jim's. "This isn't working, is it?"

"No," said Jim, gently. "It isn't. I'm sorry, Jack." He carefully stood and looked down at Jack. "You'll get over this and find someone else. Everything will work out."

"Yeah, sure." Jack rubbed his face wearily and smiled. "Don't worry about me. I'll be okay. Hell, I've always got work to keep me busy."

Jim felt like shit but he really didn't want to be here anymore. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Take care of yourself."

"Yeah. Tomorrow, Slick."

Jim nodded and walked away. He was halfway to the truck when he saw all the boxes in the bed of his truck. He swore and looked back at the house. There was no way he was going back in there. Hurriedly, he piled Jack's stuff in front of the door and took off.

It was still early but Jim figured he'd earned a good, stiff drink.

***

 

_The Conversation That Didn't Happen_

Opening the door to find Emily was a surprise. He didn't especially want to deal with her tonight but they did have something in common: being confused about Jack. So Jim let her in and one thing led to another until they ended up in bed.

Where Jim got another unpleasant surprise. Considering that Emily was a beautiful woman that Jim had been plenty attracted to in the past, the sex shouldn't have been so... lackluster. Things were too advanced to back out and Jim wouldn't hurt Emily like that, so he was doing his gentlemanly best to make sure she was having a good time.

When suddenly he thought he heard Jack's voice in his ear as if he were right there in bed with them. Heat flared up in his gut and his rhythm picked up. Yeah, yeah, Jack lying next to them, eyes avidly watching both of them fucking in front of him. "That's it, Slick. Fuck her harder. God, you two look so good together." And Jack's hand would caress Jim's neck and then slide slowly down to the small of his back and press, encouraging Jim to move faster, deeper.

Jim gasped out loud and Emily moaned encouragingly, her arms and legs tightening around him.

"She's so hot for you, aren't you, baby? Gonna come soon for Jim. That's it. Come on." And Jack would move closer and lean in to kiss Emily in front of Jim and...

Emily was coming, her cunt fluttering around Jim's cock, and Jack's face was filled with a fierce joy as he murmured, "That's it, baby. You're so beautiful when you come. Doing good, Slick. It's your turn now. Go for it, buddy."

Jim pressed his face to Emily's shoulder and shook through his orgasm, the faint sound of Jack's voice murmuring encouragement and praise ringing in his ears.

Oh, God. Jim pulled out and rolled over, still gasping for breath. That was... That had been weird but unbelievably good. He turned his head to look at Emily, the woman Jack loved. She was smiling and snuggling closer. Jim couldn't face her. Not now, not when he was pretty sure they weren't on the same page. So he closed his eyes and pretended to fall asleep.

If Jack were here, it would be his turn now. His turn to kiss and fondle Emily. His turn to slide between her thighs and inside her, where her juices and Jim's were making her even more slippery. Jim's cock stirred.

"Not bad, kid. Not bad at all. Now watch and learn from the master." And Jack would brace himself up on his elbows and fuck Emily with the same rhythm and elegance he used in dancing. He would grin at Jim with the sweat dripping on his forehead and reach out to pull Jim in for a kiss. Yeah, Jack would steadily fuck away, trading kisses between Jim and Emily. Until he got close and then his rhythm would falter and...

Jim groaned and rolled up over Emily, waking her as he pushed himself inside her. "Please, let me. I have to. Please..." he murmured urgently as Emily sleepily wrapped her legs around him. Jim thrust away, the image of Jack's face twisted in orgasm driving him faster and faster until his own orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks.

His last thought before falling asleep was that he and Emily were idiots. There had to be a way to save this for all three of them.

Jim really needed to talk to Jack.

***

 

In the morning, Jim woke up before Emily. By the time she came down wearing one of Jim's shirts, Jim was busy making breakfast. "Morning, beautiful!" he called out.

Emily smiled and shared a quick kiss. "You're looking happy this morning."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jim said, sliding the eggs onto her plate and handing it to her. "The sun is shining and there's an incredibly lovely, semi-naked woman in my apartment. Life doesn't get much better than this."

Emily laughed and went to sit down at the table. Jim flirted cheerfully with her all through breakfast until she was glowing.

This could work out, Jim thought with satisfaction. Jack wants Emily, she wants me, and I want both of them. It's just a matter of finessing it. Between Jack and him, they would bring Emily around. How could she resist?

With that plan in mind, Jim dropped her off at her place before heading off to work to find Jack. His first clue that something was wrong came from Captain Banks.

"Ellison, have you seen Pendergrast since last night?"

"No, sir. I saw him yesterday afternoon." Jim looked around at the buzz of activity. There were too many people in Major Crimes, including, if he wasn't mistaken, a couple of IA officers. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Jack's gone missing, is what's wrong. Along with a million dollars."

Jim had a sinking feeling. "What are you talking about?"

"The Brackley kidnapping. The kidnappers arranged the drop off last night, Jack was already there talking to the Brackleys so he agreed to carry the ransom. That's the last anyone has seen of him. There's no evidence he delivered the payoff and no sign of the kidnap victim."

"You think _Jack_ took it? No way, sir."

"I agree, but it doesn't look good that Jack's gone missing. Either he took off with it or..."

Or Jack was dead. That's what Banks was implying. Jim sat down abruptly, feeling sick to his stomach. Jack couldn't be dead.

"Jim," Banks' voice was gentle. "IA needs to talk to you. If you know anything, it could help us find Jack."

Jim nodded numbly. IA. They would assume Jack had taken it. They didn't know what Jim knew. Jack had been devastated yesterday, certain that he'd lost both Emily and Jim. Normally, Jim knew Jack wouldn't even consider it. He loved being a cop. But a man with nothing left might be tempted to start a new life somewhere else. Pain bloomed in Jim's chest and he swallowed convulsively. Ah no, Jack. You should have waited. I was going to fix everything.

No chance of that now. Not unless Jack contacted him later when the coast was clear.

Jim stood, face empty and dry-eyed. "I'll talk to them now, sir. I know Jack didn't do it."

And he stuck with his story. Until he couldn't anymore.


End file.
